


Coincidence?? I THINK NOT!!!

by Detroit_becoming_boujee



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gavin Reed, Cats, Crime Scenes, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Fluff and Smut, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Tina Chen, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Murder Mystery, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Pining, Posting it anyway, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, and a mess, chris miller love, fowler lowkey adopts gavin, gavin's cats - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroit_becoming_boujee/pseuds/Detroit_becoming_boujee
Summary: Gavin and Richard have been partnered up for almost three months and they still have trouble seeing eye to eye at times. Richard mysteriously misses days from work while trying to understand his relationship with Gavin. While Gavin is on his bullshit. All the while, a serial killer is murdering both androids and humans and leaving behind no traceable evidence.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellos,
> 
> This is my first time posting something that I've written. I hope you guys like, if so I'll update when I can. Anyway, I'll happily take constructive criticism, feedback etc etc.
> 
> Kudos are 😍
> 
> (was originally posted on my other account) Also hasn't been beta

February 5th, 2040 6:04AM (Tuesday)

There was no way in Hell, Heaven or Earth that this shit was possible. It couldn't be! Maybe if he turned around, walked out then walked back in the image before him would change to what it was supposed to be. If only he were that lucky. He could physically feel the anger in him rise. This had to be a joke; it just had to be. Of all the years he's worked here this shit has never happened, he made sure it didn't. Yeah, this was definitely a joke the entire prescient thought was so fucking hilarious. Yet, he didn't see a molecule of what was so funny about it. .

Before he could let the entire building feel his rage, quick footsteps followed by a breathless voice stopped him.

" Before you blow u-p. Whew...., I brought the coffee." Tina smiled, holding out three plastic bags.

"You just saved the planet," Gavin stated, annoyed but happy, and hurriedly snatching the bags from Tina's hands."Cause I was about to blow this place to hell."

Tina chuckled and took a seat." Trust me, that's why I hurried to the store. Since someone likes to wake up at the ass-crack of dawn and come to work extra early."

Gavin shrugged, focused on preparing his coffee. "Only time of day my air is not being polluted with that plastic prick."

Tina rolled her eyes, yawned loudly then laid her head in the crook of her arms resting on the table. Gavin's mumbling, rustling, and smell of coffee lulled her to sleep.

Gavin finished making his coffee and leaned against the counter taking a sip of his addiction. He gave little attention to what the news reporters were going on about on the Television. All he cared about was if it was finally going to rain enough to cause his partner to have a shortage. He doubts it, the fucker was probably waterproof like a phone.

A few reports needed to be typed, as well as reading the information regarding some new cases he'd been assigned. Gavin hated reports. He hated the name, pronunciation, reason, sight, and most of all the creator of them. If he could he would go back in time and lock the creator in a basement. Self-aware machines have been created but not time travel, the fucking audacity.

Gavin groaned. He had to deal with reports, a walking toaster, the will to live, and the idiots in the percent. Someone up there had a "Gavin in despair" kink and it really showed.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty. I'm done with my coffee." Gavin said, shaking Tina roughly then sticking his finger in her ear. Her head flew from the table quickly with a shriek.

" What is wrong with you." Tina hissed, rubbing her ear, trying to get the feeling to go away.

Throwing the empty cup into the trash Gavin turned to Tina with a smirk hand on his hips." Everything, babe."

"Wasn't a question, asshat." Tina grumbled, stretching her back until an audible "pop" was heard.

"Someone's old," Gavin said, walking out the break room to his desk. He missed the finger directed at him.

At his desk, Gavin didn't feel like doing work just yet. Hank nor the puppy that followed him was there yet, so he couldn't go and piss them off. Chris wasn't going to get to work until 7:40, so no gossip there. And he'll be damned if he would spark up a conversation with the Tincan. Who wasn't here yet (thank God). He made talking to Anderson seem enjoyable.  
Of all the things that have happened to him, this had to be one of the worst. He had to get along with the thing he hated most, had to hear its opinion, had to tell others "my partner", had to wake up every damn day with the knowledge that it sat right in front of him. Couldn't even lookup with "it" in his sight.

In his deep consumed hate, Gavin didn't see or hear the origin of his torment take his seat.

"Good morning, Detective." Yet at the same time, Gavin also hated that smooth, honeyed voice. How it made an unconscious shiver run through his body.

Gavin didn't so much as a shift in his seat, determined to make it appear as if he didn't give a damn. Which he didn't.

Richard is used to Gavin's behavior, simply turned his attention on his monitor, and began to type. That made Gavin want to punch the wires out of him. Humans didn't just go straight to work (not Gavin anyway), they made coffee, complained, gossiped, procrastinated. He couldn't see those "things" capable of feeling which made a human; human. Humans felt; Machines did not. That was Gavin's view on the matter and he didn't see it changing anytime soon.

Gavin was fuming and the walking metal hadn't even been there for 2 minutes. Yeah, today was a bad day for Gavin more than usual. He already felt sorry for anyone that had to be apprehended by him today or start any shit. He'd more than likely be the one to start it though.

A steaming cup of coffee was placed in front of Gavin who was startled out of his thoughts. Gavin looked at the coffee then to the poised android standing beside his desk.

" If you're expecting a thank you, you'll have better luck winning the lottery." Gavin snorted still eyeing the coffee with caution.

"I can assure you, Detective, that I have done nothing to tamper with the beverage," Richard stated with a bored expression.

" Your prissy ass is just mad that you can't enjoy it." Gavin shot back. Making up his mind that he would rather trust a thief to care for a  
gold watch than even smell the demonic coffee.

Richard cocked his head to the side before straightening up and taking his seat once again. It's not like he expected Gavin to accept the offer let alone consume it. Both Gavin and he had less than peaceful days because of their constant arguing. Honestly, Richard was growing tired of the aggressiveness that seemed to transpire between them every minute, hour, and day. They have been partners for over three months, Richard suspected that the hostility between them would have simmered down. It's not like he hated Gavin, in fact, he didn't have any strong dislike towards him except for the usual annoyance that Gavin caused himself. Gavin was a phenomenal detective. Sometimes others forgot that behind Gavin's arrogant attitude he was very intelligent and observative. Richard could even say that those factors about Gavin made him want to figure him out even more.

"What, have you finally broken down?" Gavin laughed, typing away at his phone, noticing that the android had been staring into space. Richard ignored him and read their current assignment. Once thoroughly reading the assignment, Richard stood from his chair, plunked Gavin's car keys from his desk, and began walking to the parking lot.

"What the phck do you think you're doing?" Gavin shouted, chasing after him, causing a few heads to turn in the prescient.

Without stopping, " "We" are proceeding to the crime scene. It will be more efficient to drive rather than walk." Richard explained, calmly opening the building door without caring if Gavin would get hit by it or not.

Before Richard was five feet from Gavin's car, Gavin stomped in front of him, hand out. "The day you drive me or my car will be the day God makes his reappearance."

Keys in hand, Gavin got into his car and once the engine roared to life he turned the music volume up. He didn't wanna hear a goddamn thing "aluminum" had to say.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

7:46AM

The crime scene was gruesome yet organized. Two bodies (adult male, adult female) laid chest to chest atop each other, heads chopped off, on the dining room table. Oddly not a single drop or splatter of blood was present to show how and where the altercation began or ended. It was far too clean. Richard couldn't even pinpoint any fingerprints, hair follicles, fibers, footprints, blue blood, or skin cells. It was unnerving at how even microscopically clean the scene was.

"I don't know about any of you but this is some freaky shit," Gavin stated, leaning on the gray wall, brows scrunched in both annoyance and concentration. Everyone in the room silently agreed.

To be honest, Gavin has handled some crazy out of nowhere cases, but one with no evidence is way out there. How were they supposed to solve a case with nothing to go on. Would they have to wait for someone else to get killed just so they could find some connections?

"Detective Reed."

"What, Tincan?" Gavin huffed looking up at Richard.

"The male victim appears to be an android," Richard informed, looking at Gavin with bored eyes, spinning a vibrant yellow.

"He has been dead for more than 10 hours which means that his Thirium has evaporated. Troubling enough I have yet to be successful with tracing any Thirium." Through the explanation, Richard had placed his hands behind his back, eyes never leaving Gavin's.

"First: What the phck! Second: What the phck?" Gavin demanded, no longer leaning on the wall.

"I figured I was mistaken but as I continued looking for clues, I was compelled to examine it once again." Richard clarified, eyebrows creased. " The Thirium pump was also absent."

Gavin signed." Okay, let's review: Missing pump, undetectable blue blood, one victim is an android. Okay now, how does all of this tie together."

Richard stayed silent no longer looking at Gavin but facing the direction of the two corpses. Gavin let out a sigh of relief, body unconsciously relaxing now that the android's eyes were no longer on him.

With that, another officer walked over and started a conversation with Gavin over the 911 call. How the caller had seemed too calm and informed to be a simple, worried co-worker. The officer explained that they had another team headed towards the caller's location.

Once he was done exchanging thoughts over the scene with the officer, Gavin remembered a case not long ago that was similar. Except, in that case, androids had yet to be allowed to work for the police force. The case was going towards a dead end with no possible leads, evidence, witnesses, or suspects. It took four people to lose their lives for the murderer to be caught. A partial fingerprint was found on a window, which was where the murderer would usually escape.

It still pissed Gavin off to this day, to think it took the lives of four people to solve a case. It was only pissing him off more than ever because it seemed like they were headed in that same direction.

"Are you alright, Detective?" That reliable shiver ran down Gavin's spine. Why did he pretend he cared? If he knew how he affected Gavin would he still do it? What the fuck was he thinking the only effect Richard had on him was a headache.

"Peachy, Tincan."

Even with the detective's confirmation, Richard could hear his rapid heartbeat and see an increase in his body heat. He wanted to command Gavin to tell him what was bothering him, that he knew he was lying. But knew better not to, it would only cause an argument between the two. Which was unprofessional in their current setting.

"Found the heads!" Shrieked an officer, holding the freezer door open on the refrigerator.

Gavin and Richard were the first to walk up. Richard analyzes the heads for identification.

"The woman's name is Avone Foster, Caucasian American, and worked as a Registered Nurse at the Detroit Memorial Hospital. Had no criminal record. Marital status: Married to Model BV400 " Richard examined, then turning his sights to the android head. " Male android, BV400 model, unknown serial, missing a few salient components, presumed deviated. Married to Avone Foster."

" Which components is he missing other than the pump?" Gavin asked, studying where the heads were disconnected from their bodies; Clean cut.

" Opticals, Pump regulator, memory chip and auditory transceiver " Richard confirmed turning his attention to the human head.

"What can someone make out of those?" Another officer questioned.

Without looking in their direction," If accumulated enough, something troubling perhaps." Richard answered, focused intently on the female victim's head.

"There is something inside her mouth, yet I'm not sure if I'm seeing it correctly."

Gavin stepped back with a grimace. " Well get to digging cause I'm not."

Holding the head steady with one hand and prying the mouth open with the other, Richard reached inside and pulled out a bloodied key. He turned it over and conducted a quick analysis of the small object.

A loud clap went through the room. "Well, guys and girls it seems we have what they wanted us to find. Let's head home." Gavin smiled sarcastically, already walking towards the exit.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

10:15PM

"Daddy's home," Gavin called to his feline companions. An orange Tabby and black Maine coon came trotting towards Gavin mewing softly.

With a smile, Gavin hung his coat on the rack before bending down and giving each cat a quick scratch behind the ear. Gavin made his way to the kitchen, his cats on his heels meowing loudly.

" Yeah, yeah. I'm getting it." He announced, reaching down in the cabinet pulling out a bag of cat food. Pouring the food into separate containers next to the small dining table. The cats were eating away before he could even finish filling their bowls. Gavin signed, placing the bag back in the cabinet. He leaned back against the counter watching his pets eat, thinking of what he should probably eat. He wasn't exactly hungry enough for a full meal; a snack perhaps.

After a few minutes, Gavin decided that pizza was a snack and ordered one. The app said he had 25-30 minutes before his food would arrive, which was enough time for him to take a quick shower. While going over some details over the case that seemed odd.

While in the shower Gavin's mind was dissecting everything he observed, heard, smelled, and touched once he entered the scene.

The first thing he smelled was artificial lemon and chemicals. Meaning that the place was scrubbed not long before they arrived. But the victims were dead long before they got there.  
The front door was not tampered with, broken or scarred, could mean that the victims knew the killers. Yet, it's not clear of their entryway. The adult bodies were in the kitchen laid atop each other, heads cut off (what did that mean? A symbol, a threat, a puzzle ). Damn sure was a puzzle because Gavin was lost as shit. Didn't take anything from the human victim so maybe a trophy isn't being kept unless it's the missing components from the android.

-DINGDONG-

Pulling him from his thoughts Gavin hurriedly shut the water off, stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist and headed for the door. Cheese and Tip followed him to the door curiosity commanding their every step and sniff.

Gavin smiled down at his cats." What good guard kitties I have."

Gavin took his pizza, tipped the delivery girl, and wished her a safe night. She gave him a bright smile before wishing him the same then disappearing down the stairs. He watched her until she got to the stairs. He was a cop. It was his duty to make sure people were safe. Even if he was dressed in only a towel.

Gavin placed the pizza on the kitchen bar, unwrapping the towel from his waist drying off the rest of his body, ready to put on his favorite baggy sweatpants. Once he had on his clothes Gavin swatted away Cheese who was pawing at the pizza box trying to open it. Tip was waiting curled on the couch where he knew his owner was going to come and watch tv. Then later fall asleep.

Which is exactly what Gavin did once he had his full-on pizza, beer, and sports, Gavin couldn't keep his eyes open to see who won the game.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

February 6th, 2040 8:30AM (Wednesday)

While at work Gavin made it one of his goals to seem as if he didn't do anything. But at the same time get shit done. This was why you could say he was in a mild argument with Chris and Tina over how he still had a job.

" I swear you don't do nothing but plant your ass in that chair, grumble, throw the bird at Nines, talk shit, tap on your phone, and drink coffee. Am I missing anything?" Tina asked, sitting atop Gavin's desk.

"Yeah, I also start shit. The most important one, babe." Chris busted out laughing at that.

"If that ain't the truth. Yet he does still have a job." Chris whistled, then leaned in closer to the other two officers." What about failing horribly at flirting with Nines?"

Gavin honestly choked on his coffee and had to lean forward beating a fist on his chest.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget!!" Tina giggled delight in seeing her friend's horrified face.

"You guys got me fucked up."

Leaning back in his chair with a grin on his face, Chris snickered," We're not the one you want to fuck you up."

Gavin gave him the meanest middle finger he could. This was how it used to be just Chris, Tina, and him poking fun at each other. All that changed when the Plastic nation attacked. Those walking metal husks were considered "alive" and having " feelings". That was utter bullshit to Gavin, for one because Anderson claimed that Conner didn't even sniffle when Simba cried for Mufasa to wake up. Second, they were coded with how to mimic emotions; not have them, so when a dog dies in a movie or a child is murdered it's nothing to them. If anything that's what pissed Gavin off more than anything about androids. They didn't truly feel it was just how they were programmed to fit in with humans.

" It's awfully quiet, think it's sick?" Tina said to Chris, snapping her fingers in Gavin's face.

Gavin rolled his eyes and stood from his chair, "Ha ha ha, funny, Chen." going to the break area, wanting his third cup of coffee.

Hitting the button for the coffee to brew, Gavin leaned against the counter and wondered exactly why Richard wasn't at work today. Maybe that's what that ignored email was about. He'd go and ask Conner once he had his coffee in his hands, finding Conner more tolerable with caffeine in his system.

"Yo, Connor, where's the other Tin-can?"

As always Conner gave Gavin that half-smile in greeting before cocking his head slightly. " I am not certain of my brother's whereabouts, but I was aware that he would be absent today."

For a moment Gavin wondered who the fuck else would say "Whereabouts" but Conner (sometimes Richard). Out of all androids, Gavin thinks the DPD got the most "stick up the ass" ones there where.

Gavin gave a grunt in reply and went back to his desk, but not before Connor spoke up. "Do you miss him, Detective?"

"Not in this lifetime, Prick." With that, Gavin sipped his coffee back to his seat.

Gavin stared at his monitor for a moment, before clicking open his email. The email wasn't from Richard but Captain Fowler who was demanding him to finish his reports as well as some new minor cases to begin. Until Fowler had more info for him on his current case he was to pass the time with others. If Richard was here Gavin would've told him to do it, but of course, when he was 6 reports behind the tin-can was nowhere to be found.

Gavin rubbed at the scar across his nose before beginning his reports.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

February 7th, 2040 7:02AM (Thursday)

“Hope you enjoyed your vacation, Dipshit?” Gavin had taken it upon himself to take his frustration over doing reports out on Richard. It was extremely immature but Gavin didn’t really give a shit. He had to listen to a lecture from Fowler about how “fuck” wasn’t appropriate for a report nor was “as fuck” a form of measurement. Fowler had told him to do the reports over but Gavin wasn’t going to redo them; Richard was.

“Morning to you as well, Detective.” Richard bluntly ignored Gavin, honestly not in one of his patient moods. Apparently, Gavin did not notice or ignored Richard’s led glowing a light red and continued to aggravate him.

“Morning my ass. You know how many damn reports we had due yesterday? Oh wait, you don't because you weren't here!” Gavin furiously proclaimed, now standing from his chair stepping up to Richard who looked indifferent to Gavin’s outburst.

“How observative you are.” Richard mockingly told Gavin, resting his hands behind his back, knowing that it pissed Gavin off because it gave him an aura of superiority.

Gavin was now directly in front of Richard looking up at him with disdain, only a few inches separated them. “Wanna try saying that again, asshole?”

Richard’s jaw gave a prominent tick. “It is in your benefit that you extract yourself from my personal space, Detective.”

The words were spoken so coldly that if Gavin’s pride wasn't controlling him he might’ve just listened to him and even got to work. “It’s in your “benefit” that you prepare to get your ass beat.”

Richard couldn't help the dark chuckle that escaped his lips at Gavin’s statement.

“What’s so funny?” Gavin’s face was becoming red in anger and slight embarrassment.

“That you think you’re going to be victorious in this altercation.”

With that, Gavin swung his fist at Richard’s face. Richard caught Gavin’s fist effortlessly then blocking a kick to his leg with his free hand. Gavin growled, trying and continuing to fail to land a single blow on the android. After a few more attempts from Gavin, Richard had enough of the detective’s frivolous efforts and spun Gavin around, with his arms held tightly behind his back and slammed his face down on the android’s desk.

“YOU MUTHARFUC-”

“REED, RICHARD IN MY OFFICE NOW!!!”

Before letting the squirming detective up Richard leaned down and whispered into Gavin’s ear. “ Now behave, Gavin.” If arousal didn't just jolt through him Gavin would be lying. As soon as Richard let go of him, Gavin spun around and glared him to hell but Richard was already walking to Fowler’s office. Something red caught his eye and he looked down seeing blood drops on his white shirt. Gavin touched his nose and blood partially covered his fingers. He was going to kill him.

Gavin followed the scrap metal into the captain's office wishing Fowler would now see there was not an ounce of hope of them ever getting along or working together. It would be best for Robo to be assigned a different partner while Gavin was left with what he knew best; working alone.

Fowler was so done with their shit his face couldn't project it enough. “What the hell was that? I told both of you what would happen if this transpired again.”

Richard stayed quiet with a look of disinterest at the situation. Gavin, on the other hand, was seething and was praying to some higher being to give him peace, for if they gave him the strength he would beat the shit of the walking aluminum.

“Could at least gotten a tissue, Reed.” Fowler grimaced, plunking some from the box on his desk handing them to Gavin. Who snatched them with one hand and threw the finger at him with the other.

Fowler frowned.” You're already in it, Gavin doesn't make it worse. I don’t really care who - but can one of you tell me what possibly happened this time?”

Before Richard could open his mouth Gavin was spurting out accusations at Richard.” This prick challenged me to a fight so I accepted and if you hadn't interrupted I would be wiping him all over the building.”

“From that nose, I think you got the roles reversed.” Fowler quipped, trying and failing to hide his amusement.

“Phck you, Fowler,” Gavin said bitterly.

Amusement gone Fowler put his signature frown on again.” I could care less as to who started it. I'm sick and tired of looking up and you two are at each other's throats. So, you two are going on crime/neighborhood watch for a week.”

Gavin’s mouth dropped.” You gotta be shitting me. Hours. In a car. With him? Bullshit. There has to be something else?”

“ I don't give a damn how you do it. Turn the radio up, read a book, talk to a sibling, ignore him the best way you can, but you're not getting out of this unless your badge finds its way on my desk. Understood.” Fowler shouted leaving no room for arguments.

Gavin shook his head before hissing out “phck” and stomping out the captain’s office. Napkin sticking out his nose.

Fowler looked over to Richard who hadn’t said a word the entire conversation.” If you have nothing to say get out.”

Without a word, the android nodded before departing back to his desk.

Chapter 1 part 2

8:02AM

Neighborhood crime watch where the worse. If best a speeding car would fly by or run a stop sign. Fowler knew exactly where to place them, where they would be bored out of their minds. Fowler stationed them in a neighborhood that screamed "average American family seen on tv". Where both parents raised both their children with the family pet; a Golden Retriever.

Gavin was restless just sitting there waiting for something to happen. He didn't see how some of the others in the precinct found this enjoyable. Gavin reached for his cup of coffee before remembering that he drank all of it an hour ago. He groaned resting his head back against the car seat. A person would have to be very desperate to commit a crime today; it was February and snowing like hell.

Like Fowler mentioned, Gavin had the music in the car turned on quietly. It didn’t really help him to ignore the android sitting beside him instead it seemed to increase his presence. Said android hadn't said a word or even moved since Gavin parked the car near a curb. Gavin spared Richard a glance, where the android was sitting straight against the seat, forehead scrunched slightly, seemingly concentrating on something.

With a sign Gavin leaned his head against the window, realizing that Richard was doing work electronically. Hopeful the tin-man was finishing those reports that Gavin fucked up. It's not that Gavin couldn't do them adequately, he just hated how tedious they were, making him bored out of his mind. Gavin didn't select this career to be behind a desk writing a story if that were the case he would have became an author.

Two hours later nothing happened but the slight decrease in snowfall. Gavin had also driven around the neighborhood before parking the car again.

Richard had finished whatever he was doing and was flicking a quarter between his finger and thumb. Eyes staring straight ahead, now leaning back casually against the seat. If Gavin were to know any better Richard appeared bored and just as restless as he was. Glad to know he wasn't the only one suffering.

Yet while still pissed at the android beside him Gavin couldn't stop being super aware of being around him. It's not like this is the first time that this had happened, no, it happens every time Gavin is around Richard. No one else but Richard. It drove him up the wall. Which was probably why he was so aggressive to him, sometimes sub-consciously. When Gavin messed up he could only think of what Richard thought of him. Worse when Richard had those cloudy blue eyes focused on him his body would immediately heat up, brain telling him to get on his knees and let the android do whatever he wanted to him.

"Are you okay, Detective Reed?"

And that damn voice.

"Right as rain, dipshit," Gavin grumbled, closing his eyes willing his dirty thoughts to go away. Before they caused him a difficult situation.

"Your pulse has increased as well as your temperature." Richard evaluated, still tossing the coin eyes now on Gavin, doubtful.

Gavin shrugged with a roll of his eyes. "I said I was fine so drop it."

"A similar situation occurred on the day of the investigation. Are you by chance sick?" Richard continued to press, worry for his partner etching its way into his system despite his earlier annoyance.

"Yeah, sick of you! Leave me alone, dipshit. I'm fine." Gavin deflected, looking at Richard no matter how bad he wanted to look away.

Richard stopped tossing the coin and observed Gavin's face. He had his usually frown in place, except his bottom lip was poking out slightly. As well as a tint of pink across his cheeks. Gavin was pouting and for some reason unknown to Richard, Gavin was embarrassed. Gavin looked adorable.

Richard's eyes widened in slight shock of his turn in thoughts. Gavin was far from adorable. It must have been an error in his system "Very well if you say so, Detective Reed."

With a grumble and huff, Gavin turned to look out the window" I know so."

"Any idea of what that key unlocks?" Asked Gavin, trying to remove the android's attention away from him.

Richard looked away from Gavin and hummed." Even after conducting numerous analyses, I was still unable to pinpoint what it could unlock. The key is not modeled to fit in a building door or a vehicle. An engraving of two overlapping triangles decorates it. I did, however, determine where and who produced the key."

Gavin seemed to perk up at the mention of who could have made the key." Then what are we sitting around here for? Let’s go!”

“You must have forgotten that Captain Fowler assigned us to be stationed here.” Richard reminded Gavin, who gave him a look of disbelief.

“Okay tin can, what has happened since we've been stationed here, hmm?” Gavin questioned Richard, head cocked to the side. Gavin couldn't help the smile of triumph when silence was his answer.

With a sign Richard laid back against the seat, directing Gavin on how to get to their next destination.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

8:17AM

The bell on the door gave a soft jingle as the detectives entered the building. A slight aroma of burnt metal and oil lingered in the shop. Beige paneling covered the walls and dark tiles covered the floor. Multiple shelves, counters, and clear cases seemed to be scattered about with no real arrangement, containing multiple tools. A sign near the front door read, “Al’s tool shop”. The check-out desk next to the exit was deserted as well as the rest of the store. Gavin hit the bell beside the cash register.

“Coming, Coming.” Called a gruff voice.

“Detective Reed, if I may ask a question irrelevant to the current situation?”

Gavin gave an exaggerated sigh before turning to face the android, rolling his hand for him to “ask away”.

“ Did you deliberately type the reports to resemble those of an illiterate? Or was I inaccurate in your intelligence?" Richard asked Gavin, sounding concerned but at the same time degrading.

Gavin was about to curse the un-living shit out of Richard but a loud crash stopped him.

"Every dang time." Groaned the same voice from before.

"Everything all right, back there?" Gavin asked, looking towards the back.

"Yeah, the darn box is always in the way." Out walked a short, lanky man. With brown hair, greying at the sides, along with bushy eyebrows. A neatly trimmed goatee surrounded his thin lips. The man wore dark blue denim overalls covering a faded red shirt. He rounded the corner of the desk before dusting his hands off on his legs.

"How may I help you, gentlemen?"

" Detective Reed and Richard, Detroit Police Department. We have something that you seemed to have made and would like to ask some questions concerning it. I'm going to assume your name's, Al?" Reed explained, showing the shop owner his badge and nodding back at Richard.

The man nodded. " Al's just a nickname. Full name is Albert McClain, detective."

"Now that introductions are out the way, Richard the key." Gavin held his hand out for the key without looking away from Al. Richard ignored Gavin's outstretched hand, dug in his pocket for the key, and raised it up for Al to view.

Gavin gave Richard an annoyed look before letting his hand down. " This key was traced back to you. Do you remember making it?"

AI took the key from Richard and gave the key a hard look, before setting it down on the counter." Let me go in the back and see if I can find the mold for it. Also need to check the record sheets."

While AI went back, Gavin's eye twitched remembering that Richard called him an illiterate. It's not that he was only angry but also embarrassed. He hated it. If anyone else would have said that he wouldn't have given a damn but of course with Richard things are always different.

AI came back with a clipboard and a key mold in hand. He sat them on the counter. " Let's see here."

They watched as Al confirmed the mold then looked for it in the stack of papers on the clipboard. He pulled out two sheets, glanced at the mold then the papers. Before sliding one of the papers back towards the clipboard.

" It says here; The order was placed 12 days ago and finished 2 days after being ordered. The customer's name was….. a bunch of numbers, a few letters"

"If I may?" Richard asked, a slight frown on his face.

AI handed him the paper. The mixture of numbers and letters read S48U3N93V8I4E00W. The letters spelled out SUNVIEW. The numbers 483-938-400. Richard knew that Sunview was a motel not far from their current location, and the numbers were hopefully an Android's serial.

"I remember making that key 'cause of the engraving that was requested. People hardly ask for those nowadays, let alone a key. " Al added, eyeing Richard with distaste.

While Richard was scanning the paper Gavin asked AI more questions." Remember what the person looked like?"

"I can't honestly recall but I do remember high heels; black. " AI mumbled, scratching his cheek.

Gavin raised an eyebrow at that. "black high heels" That's an odd thing to remember from someone. "Is that all? Maybe hair color, style? Gender? Clothing; other than shoes?"

"Ummm….no, just black high heels sorry, detective," Al responded, slightly sheepishly scratching at this beard once again.

"Well if you do remember anything just give us a call." Al nodded. Gavin wasn’t convinced one bit. If he remembered making the key so well, why not the details of the person who asked for it?

"So what did you find?" Gavin asked Richard, getting impatient.

"Sunview is a motel near here. I'm assuming the numerals belong to an android yet my data is not showing an android with this serial." Richard explained, becoming frustrated with the lack of information his system was providing.

"Let's just head to the motel. See what we can find there. Thanks, AI, you've been a lot of help." Gavin nodded, giving the man a firm handshake in parting. Richard nodded, laying the paper on the counter and taking the key.  
Once in the car, Gavin listened to what Richard had found strange and confusing. Gavin grew tired of Richard speaking on what he didn't want to hear. "Don't tell me your Robo ass couldn't tell he was lying?"

"Congratulations detective, you're not as simple-minded as I originally believed. " Richard remarked, not missing a beat. The look he gave Gavin was plain disrespectful. "His heartbeat elevated halfway through our questioning."

"Oh, you're full of it today aren't you." Gavin grumbled, starting the car, putting it into gear and taking off.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter 1 part 3

9:05AM

Sunview motel was a new construction that was recently completed two years ago. Palm trees surrounded the plot, not really giving it that tropical atmosphere; which had obviously been the goal. Yet, lack of care and hardships gave the apartments a grimy and dreary air.

Richard and Gavin stood before door 66, which had the same symbol as the key, etched below the door handle. Richard gave the door a firm knock and waited. After another attempt, Richard proceeded to unlock the door. Gavin, unholstered his gun, preparing for the worst.

" Thought you said the key wouldn't open a building door?" Gavin whispered, eyes focused on the door.

Richard didn't respond, listening for any movement behind the door as he opened it. The smell of citrus came from inside the room mildly. Richard's led glowed a vibrant yellow as they surveyed the area.

The first thing Gavin noticed was the smell, it was the exact artificial lemon and chemical aroma from the crime scene.

It appeared to be a single room, no other doors were inside. With untarnished white brick walls and white tiled floor. A single window faced them but was bricked over. In the middle of the room stood a small table, atop It sat a black box.

"Anything hid?"

"No. It is safe to proceed."

The box was a sleek leather briefcase and looked as if it was just bought. A key was needed to open it.

To say that Gavin was anxious was an understatement, goosebumps wouldn't stop popping upon him. At this point, he even felt like he was being watched.

The briefcase clicked open, inside was the same symbol that labeled the key and door on the lid. A small card was the only thing in the box.

Gavin picked the card up and turned it around. The words "DEAD END" were in red stretched letters. Gavin flipped the card over again then once more.

"Are you fucking kidding me!! They knew we were on them. Shit!" He was livid. Here he was thinking they were getting somewhere but instead got played. How did he not notice something! Anything! Yet what was he supposed to notice, when was he supposed to notice? Was that him breathing like that?

"Detective, you need to calm yourself," Richard spoke with caution and worry. Gavin looked as if he could burn the entire building down.

Gavin didn't even give him a glance. Was someone being murdered right now? A mother, father, sister, brother? He didn't know where to begin. The killer fucked them over. If someone died it would be his fault. He should have stayed on neighborhood watch. His mind was running miles away, each though more degrading and guilty than the last.

A weight on his shoulder stopped his thoughts. " Gavin, you need to calm down. Focus on deep even breaths."

Gavin looked up into electric blue eyes that searched his face worriedly. Yet the facial expression didn't match. Richard's eyes were the key to his emotions when he put on that indifferent mask. Gavin concentrated on his breathing, dropping his gaze to Richard's chest. Who was now holding Gavin firmly by his arms.

After what seemed like forever, Gavin felt in more control but was still pissed. Does the walking husk not understand what just happened? He tried stepping out of the grip he was being held in but instead, Richard held him in place.

"Look at me, Gavin." If he looked up Gavin was scared that he would submit entirely to that voice. He needed a minute. His mind was still getting over his almost panic-attack. Richard needed to shut up before he had to deal with a horny and frustrated Gavin. Who would be the biggest bitch unless fucked the way he needed and wanted.

So in thought, Gavin didn't notice Richard move around to grab him by his chin, fingers slightly digging into his cheek, forcing him to look up at Richard. Gavin was so damn hard by now it was sad.

"Are you feeling more stable?" Richard focused on the slowing heartbeat and dilating eyes. His system instability was climbing. Gavin needed to stop looking so adorably needy. Even if he did try to hide behind that frown.

With a lick of his lips, "Yeah I'm fine, Tin-can." Gavin reassured the android. Gavin almost groaned when Richard's eyes flicked down to watch his tongue move across his lips. Phck! Gavin needed to get laid this shit is ridiculous.

Gavin squirmed and pushed against Richard. "I said I was cool. Now let me go before I make you, Toaster."

Richard considered him a moment before dropping his hand. "Did you by chance bring your anxiety medication?"

"How the hell do you know I take medication?" Gavin glared at him.

"Maybe you have forgotten, Gavin. You have taken your medication in my presence on numerous occasions. On one of those occasions, I deliberately analyzed a pill. I was not aware that you wished to be discrete" Richard's explanation drove away the problem in Gavin's pants and replaced it with annoyance.

"Phck privacy, huh," Gavin mumbled, looking around the room. "You scan the briefcase?"

"Currently." Came the focused reply.

While the android was doing that Gavin did his own investigation. He went over to the bricked over window and searched for any oddities. The brick was behind the glass, which meant that it was bricked over from outside. Or the glass was put over it. He would have to go outside and see if the brick matched the surrounding bricks. Gavin searched the walls and didn't even find a crack. The floor was solid all across meaning no secret doors. Nothing on the ceiling seemed out of place.

Done with his investigation. Gavin turned back around to see what was taking Richard so long. Only, Richard was watching him, hands clasped behind his back. " Are you finished, Detective?" The android's voice was faintly amused.

Gavin rolled his eyes, " What do you think, toaster?" willing himself not to blush at Richard's amusement with him.

"I think we are done here. The briefcase contained no evidence. Do you have the card?"

"Yeah. Let me check the other side of that bricked window, then we can head back to the Batcave."

There was nothing unusual about the surrounding bricks.

### Actions


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is sorta short

February 8th, 2040 7:45AM (Friday)

It was colder than nipples in Antarctica and Gavin wasn't for it. Everyone in the precinct had to listen to the emotional distress the weather caused Gavin. Every year, around the same time everyone prepared to have their ears blared with whining. A vote was going to name the winter months, Gavin's Hell.

"Who in the phck said I even cared?" An officer by the surname of Ross was currently on the receiving end of Gavin's attitude.

"Reed, just look into it." With that officer Ross, walked off not in the mood for his coworker's antics.

"Yeah whatever, fucker."

Gavin looked down at the yellow envelope that he was handed. The words "open me, Gavin" was written across it in black marker. It seemed sketchy and Gavin was inclined to let Richard open it just in case some sort of needles flew out. Not like his Robo ass would feel it.

"Good morning, Detective Reed."

With a loud groan, Gavin looked up at Conner. " What the phck do you want?"

Unfazed with Gavin's rudeness, Conner continued." Richard wanted me to inform you that he would be a few minutes late coming in today."

"He could have just texted me that."

"Richard understands that you never read his texts." Conner stated, head slightly tilted.

"Glad he does. Anyway, where has he been going every day for two weeks." It's not like he cared, it's just that Richard was all about work ethic and all that blah blah. Being late wasn't like him.

"That's not for me to disclose to you, Detective." Conner said politely yet with a tinge of amusement.

Gavin gave him a long stare before turning and walking over to Chris. Whose face was scrunched up at something he was looking at on his monitor

Gavin plopped down in the seat across from him. "What has your face like that?"

"Video my kids sent me, about a man who can sing with his bellybutton. Weird!" Chris said, shaking his head, clicking off the video. "What's up?"

"Waiting for the walking plastic to get her so he can open this mysterious letter. Cause if it's something dangerous in here it won't hurt him." Gavin explained, leaned back in the chair, looking at the ceiling.

Chris laughed. "Wow. Just wow!"

" I mean that's smart right?"

" Whatever you say, Gavin." Chris returned his attention back on work letting Gavin's company be his thoughts.

He wondered exactly what the tin-can had been doing. He either misses a day or is late coming in. Maybe he's getting some system check-up or something. But that shouldn't take two weeks. He hasn't been fired yet so Fowler must know where he's going.

*Ugh. Remember Gavin you don't care!*

Whatever robocop is doing it's none of his concern. He doesn't seem different. He acts the same. Well, as normal as he can act. If it was truly something important he would tell him to his face not thru text,…... right?

Phck it.

Gavin shot up, chair making a loud noise against the floor, and made his way over to Fowler's office. Chris gave him a curious look before shaking his head.

Fowler had his head down in paperwork when Gavin burst through the door. He glanced up at Gavin with a sigh before putting his pen down. " What do you want, Reed?"

Gavin stopped in front of his desk. " Where has the aluminum been going?"

"Excuse me?" Fowler's eyebrows raised in question.

"Don"t play dumb. Where has the tin-can been going for two damn weeks!"

"Reed! You are on thin damn ice. Watch your mouth." The frown on Fowler's face rivaled a pissed off Tiger's.

Before Gavin opened his mouth to dig himself a deeper hole, he shut it and took a deep breath. " Richard. Where has he been going,…..sir?"

"If you wanna know so bad; why not ask him yourself." Fowler had settled down but his signature frown was still in place.

"He would think I gave a shit."

Fowler scoffed. "Do you, Reed?"

"This isn't "Gavin's therapy session", Fowler. All I need to know is where the tin can is going. Then I'll leave."

Fowler leaned back in his chair done with Gavin's problem. If you could even call it that. " If you wanna know, ask him, Gavin. Now get out."

"Ugghhhhh!" Gavin stomped out the office, pissed at himself for even caring so much.

*********************************

February 9th, 2039 1:23AM (Saturday)

A call came in at around 1:15am. An android and man were found dead in their home, in the more middle-class suburban area of Detroit. Called in by a neighbor who was walking by and noticed the door opened, walked in, and found the bodies.

Why do killers always have to murder so early? That was the universal question. To Gavin anyway.

Gavin and Richard arrived at the crime scene at around 1:23 AM. A small crowd of people surrounded the police tape, their curious faces illuminated by the flashing cop and ambulance lights.

They spotted Chris, notepad out, talking to a man. Probably the one who called it in.

Before Gavin was even 5 feet from the house he smelled the artificial lemon and chemicals. The smell was forever probably going to make him nauseous. "Phck."

Once again the place was spotless, nothing traceable. The door was left open but no evidence if that was the way the killer/s entered or left.

"We have nothing." Groaned one officer.

" Shit, you can say that again." Exhaled another.

Richard went straight to where the bodies were, leaned against the kitchen counter. Once again the human's head was cut off (officers were trying to locate the head), the android's eyes were missing (opticals), any other missing components will have to be scanned for.

While Richard was doing his analysis, Gavin was doing his own. He was searching for the head of the man. Maybe there would be another clue inside the mouth just like the last time. He hated to rely on finding his next lead like this but the killer's skill gave them no choice. They had to play by the rules the killer made sure of it.

"Anyone check the bathroom!" Gavin yelled.

"Just a quick glance." Came the reply.

Gavin rolled his eyes. A "quick glance" of fucking course. Once he looked inside he could see why. Not a damn thing out of place. But that of course was the game.

Gavin looked behind the medicine cabinet, under the sink counter and inside the toilet tank; nothing. Out of amusement, Gavin lifted up the toilet seat only to find the man's head.

"You have to be shitting me. Pun intended." Gavin whispered, shaking his head.

"Tin-can! Come here."

A few seconds later. "What's the prob-"

"This." Gavin interrupted, pointing to the head sitting in the toilet.

Richard's eyes narrowed as he approached, looking down at the head seemingly unaffected by the sight.

Silence filled the room as Gavin waited for Richard to finish scanning. Behind the smell of lemon, Gavin smelled vanilla and he thinks…. sandalwood? Whatever it was he liked it. He began silently sniffing around for soaps or body wash even a candle with that scent. As he moved by Richard the scent got stronger, Gavin paused.

Was that Richard? Couldn't be he didn't wear cologne or any other fragrance. Gavin didn't think he did at least. He didn't smell it when he first came in.

He would deny this till the day he died, Gavin inched closer to the android and inhaled. Sandalwood and Vanilla.

*Phck he smelled good.*

Gavin took a deep inhale…..

"Are you okay, Detective?"

Gavin reared back and looked up at Richard who's eyebrows were raised in question and was that amusement he saw?

"Huh!? Great! What did you find?" Gavin's heart must have jumped to his throat. He could feel the heat rapidly spread across his face.

"The man's name was Ander Collens. 45 years old Caucasian American. Worked as a bank teller at the Citizen Bank of America. Marital status: Married to Model SG200, serial #675-785-200. A security guard model. Or (the android positioned in the kitchen). Who was employed at the same bank." Richard explained eyeing the flushed face with interest.

"Woah Woah. Did you say married? As in married like the last case, married?" Gavin was finally getting something he could maybe work with.

Richard nodded. " And he worked as a bank teller?"

Richard nodded again, already understanding the connections that Gavin had brought up.

Gavin began pacing the small room. " Okay, so both were married to androids. One a nurse the other a banker. Both jobs have top confidential files, right! So what if…..but that doesn't explain why they are taking android."

"Tin-can, did the BV400 model work with the first victim?" Richard couldn't help the small tilt of his lips as he watched Gavin.

"Negative, he was employed as a computer engineer," Richard informed him.

"Damn! I thought…..Never mind what I thought." The look of hope on Gavin's face turned to one of defeat as he stared at the tiled floor, halting his steps.

The smile on Richard's face disappeared. For some reason watching the dejection appear on Gavin's face made an unpleasant feeling course through his wires. Richard ignored the feeling for now and would inspect it later when he did his daily system synopsis.

"If it improves the situation, the android is missing identical components as the first android victim." Richard attempted to lift the detective's mood even if it was slightly.

"Well, that's good news for us," Gavin mumbled.

It didn't have the effect Richard had wanted but at least Gavin didn't look as down. "Also, there was nothing within the severed head."

" I already figured that. Since the first one was just to lead us on to a dead end."

"Let's get out of here. Don't wanna spend another second in a bathroom with a head in the toilet." Gavin said with distaste, already stepping out the door.

"One question before we proceed, detective?"

Gavin turned around, raising his eyebrow. "What?"

"What seemed to have piqued your nose's interest a few minutes ago, Gavin? If you don't mind me asking."

Richard watched as that delightful blush came across Gavin's nose. Darkening the scar that he is unconsciously becoming fond of.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." With that Gavin walked back to the kitchen; Richard, close behind him.

*********************************

February 11th, 2040 2:25AM (Monday)

Gavin's bed seemed to be made of piles of pebbles. His body couldn't find a comfortable position no matter how much he rearranged himself.

"Ugghhhhh phck!"

Gavin glared at the ceiling one last time before scooting out of the bed. Grabbing his blanket wrapping it over his shoulder before trudging his way to the living room. Gavin plopped down on the couch with a huff and stretched his legs out covering himself with the blanket. Oddly, Cheese nor Tip was nowhere to be found.

Looney toons were showing on the T.V. Gavin's eyes were looking at the screen but he was not focused on it. No. His mind was on Richard. Mainly where he had been going every day after or before work and sometimes a whole workday.

It wasn't really his business what Richard did. But some stupid part of his brain just wouldn't leave Richard out of his thoughts. If he didn't have so much damn pride he would ask him where he's been going. But then would Ricard think he cared? And if he thinks he cared would he catch on to Gavin's little crus- NO! Gavin was not some kid in school he did not have crushes and if he did it damn sure wouldn't be on the toaster.

No matter how many times he had tried to think of a color that would compare to those electric eyes. The times his heart forgot how to function when he heard that dark honeyed voice speak. The times his body would shiver with anticipation just knowing he was soon going to be in proximity with him.

And now Gavin had to avoid Vanilla and Sandalwood or he would steadily get an erection. That wouldn't go away until he handled it. With the scents clouding his mind the android would pop up in his head never failing to bring him to the most satisfying completions.

Gavin groaned, rubbing his hands down his face. He was hard. Dick twitching, wanting attention.

"Phck. Phck. Phck. Again?" Gavin couldn't remember getting this many hard-ons since he hit puberty. This was the third one today 'cause of Richard. He threw the blanket off him behind the couch on the floor.

Gavin took a deep breath. No! He was going to let it pass. He could do that. The only reason he couldn't before was that it had been a while since his last release.

He maneuvered into a position where nothing was pressing against him and tried focusing his attention on the t.v.

Images of Richard, the smell of him, his voice wouldn't stop flooding his mind no matter how hard he tried to ignore it. His dick seemed to throb unrelentingly in his sweatpants at every image his brain would conjure.

Sweat was sticking to his forehead in his attempt to control himself. In a moment of weakness, Gavin gripped himself hard and tight through his pants. He moaned at the pressure his mind imagining it was a familiar android's hand squeezing him so perfectly.

With his other hand, Gavin pinched his nipple, breathing increasing with the pleasure that shot through his spine.

Gavin shuffled his sweatpants down to his hip, immediately taking hold of his freed cock. Richard in his mind stroked him slowly yet firm. Finger rubbing around the tip before gripping him steadily on the downward stroke.

Why did this have to feel so good? What did Richard do to him? This shouldn't feel like Richard was actually guiding him through this. Long fingers wrapped around his leaking dick, heady voice whispering praise and desires in his ear, sturdy arms caging him comfortably against a sound chest. Pristine teeth nibbling along his jaw, that divine mouth sucking hard against his neck.

"You are doing so well for me, Gavin."

"P...hck yes."

Gavin whined low in his throat. His hand moving faster, precum spilling from him. Filling the room with a filthy sound with each jerk of his hand.

"So dirty."

Gavin licked his fingers then returned them back to his redden nipple. Richard was biting and sucking them oh so good.

"Yesyesyes. Almost….."

" Come for me, Gavin."

Gavin's orgasm surged through him. His back arched, toes curled tightly, eyes clasp shut, teeth clenched. It felt like the pleasure would never stop shooting through him.

Shivers passed through him uncontrollably. His mind was blank, tingling from the afterglow. Gavin's eyelids dropped repeatedly before shutting completely. A *meow* was the last thing he heard before he fell asleep.

*********************************

7:56AM

Something was wrong. It made the atmosphere feel off-balance and unfamiliar. The whole prescient could feel it humans and androids alike. The cause of this unusual air was in fact; Gavin Reed.

Gavin had barely uttered five words, day shift had officially started an hour ago. Instead of two empty coffee cups littering his desk, he was still nursing his first with small sips. He even muttered back a "morning" to Conner without flipping him off. Scary enough, Tina walked by his desk and saw that he was working on a report. Her feet stopped working and so did her jaw muscles because "there was no way Reed was doing that willingly".

Richard was, of course, worried about the man but didn't know how to approach the situation. Despite Gavin's evident shift in behavior that did suggest he would open up and explain to Richard his dilemma. There was still that prospect of Gavin telling him where he could stick it. Regardless of his predictions of the outcome, Richard decided he would take a chance and attempt to get Gavin to speak about what's bothering him.

" Morning, Detective Reed." Taking a seat at his desk, Richard prayed to RA9 he would get somewhere.

Gavin nodded his head but continued staring at the monitor screen, fingers typing lazily.

Richard cleared his throat needlessly. It's rare if not never that he gets nervous but "this" Gavin is bringing it out full-fledged.

"Would you like another coffee? I'm sure that one has gone cold by now?" He volunteered.

"It's fine," Gavin answered like he was trying to keep himself calm. From what, Richard didn't know but was intent on finding out.

"Very well. What are you working on?"

Gavin jaw gave a prominent tick before he took a deep breath then let it out. " My business."

Gavin wasn't looking at Richard but he could feel the anger and annoyance from where the detective sat. He honestly expected a worse answer and didn't know if that was good or bad.

"Perhaps you-

Furious eyes locked on him.

"Perhaps you could shut the phck up. Listen here android, humans give out hints when they don't want to be fucked with. So take it, process it, and phck off." Gavin glared at him for a second before standing up and quickly making his way to the exit, muttering something about "a smoke".

Richard stared ahead, stunned. He didn't recall doing anything to the detective that would make him react to him that way. If anything Richard regarded their relationship on good terms.  
Whatever was going on with Gavin was causing him to lash out worse than a scared animal. He had predicted it would have ended badly but not that bad. Gavin had not addressed Richard as "android" since the first month they were partnered up. Gavin has called him many things but for him to say that genuinely caused his thirium pump to tighten.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

8:31AM

The nicotine was hardly taking the anger away. He was pissed at himself, not at the android.

Gavin winced. He had called Richard that: an android. Which he is one, but Gavin had used it as an insult. He hadn't called him that since….hell he couldn't even remember. Richard didn't deserve that just because he couldn't get a hold of his, dare he say, feelings.

"Ugh, why am I such a phck up?" Gavin groaned, running a hand down his face.

Because you can't face reality

What happened this morning had scared Gavin. Sure he jerked off aplenty times to Richard. But none had ever been so vivid, intense, so realistic to the point where he could actually feel the android. Artificial breath against his ear, fingers gliding down his body, that voice guiding and praising him.

It was too much and it absolutely terrified him to the point where he had felt something he hadn't in a while: Fear.

Fear of the emotion that devoured him whenever he looked or stood by Richard. An emotion he swore off of; to never let it course through his heart again. Fear of the happiness that it brings, that only makes pain much crueler.

He wanted to scream. If only he would've paid attention to the signs earlier he could have stopped this.

Did you honestly want it to stop?

Gavin took one last draw of the cigarette before throwing it on the ground. stepping on it with a crunch.

This should have never started. This was his fault and he'll be damned if he lets himself fall any further for that plastic prick. Gavin was stopping this.

He gave a shaky sigh walking back into the DPD.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

8:43AM

Gavin and Richard avoided each other throughout the day. If they were headed in the same direction one would fall back or go the opposite way. If Gavin was in the breakroom, Richard wouldn't so much as a glance in that direction. Gavin pretended that he was once again without a partner. Passing by the android like he would any other officer in the precinct.

Everyone wondered how long it would last. Even when they were first partnered up they couldn't last 20 minutes without insulting each other.

One place they couldn't truly avoid each other was at their desk.

Unlike Gavin, Richard didn't understand what was bothering the human. He had no feelings of anger or hidden disdain for Gavin. Which seemed to be what was controlling the detective's recent/current grievances towards him. Richard had honestly felt like they were becoming closer and even began considering Gavin a friend. But it seemed that wasn't the case for Gavin. The detective still detested him.

Richard couldn't stop the frown forming on his usual stoic face. To think that he misinterpreted Gavin's behavior towards him made something in his system shift. He didn't understand what caused Gavin's attitude to switch on him so quickly. Whatever it was he would give the detective his space, for now. Even if it was driving him insane not to drag the man in the interrogation room and force it out of him.

Richard straightened up in his seat and focused some of his attention on the monitor. While the rest was on the agitated detective.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Part 1

February 21st, 2040 7:27PM (Thursday) 

Richard hadn't shown up for work. Gavin wasn't up for it today so he clocked out as soon as he clocked in. He'll deal with the consequences later. 

So, Gavin was sitting in a leather armchair. Sipping on a beer that had gone lukewarm. Watching women dance around and on a pole in the dim light from the back of the room. The stage and bar illuminating more than the lights on the wall. 

Gavin wasn't there for a lap dance nor was he there to throw money. His car carried him here while his feet got him closer. Meaning he didn't have a direct destination in mind. Just somewhere he was familiar with that wasn't his apartment. 

He wondered what Richard was doing? Probably on some top-secret Cyberlife mission that he couldn't even begin to comprehend. 

Gavin took a sip, as a stripper twirled down the pole upside down, before flipping at the last second landing on neon pink high heels. 

Gavin's phone buzzed in his jean pocket. He ignored it. 

"Need some company, sweetheart?" Offered a woman with short green hair, dark eyes, and a revealing tiger outfit. 

Gavin shook his head, giving the woman a slight smile. "No thanks. Just here on business." 

She gave him a light laugh." Then every man wants your job." 

"I guess so." 

The woman gave Gavin a look before, "Well if you change your mind, come find me, sugar." Sauntering back to the front. 

Gavin shook his head taking a swig from the bottle. Looking back up towards the stage Gavin spots a white and black jacket; RK900 glowing faintly blue on the back. 

The bottle slipped from his hand. No! That couldn't be. The toaster was too uptight to be here. Too ethical and all that jazz! 

No that wasn't the android. Gavin noticed that whoever was wearing the jacket was too short to be Richard. Not only that Richard never wore his jacket like that; sitting atop his shoulders. As if someone placed it there because the individual was cold. 

Could that be another RK900 model? 

Before Gavin asked himself anymore questions the owner of the jacket was in his line of view. 

What the phck was going on! Unless that beer was spiked, Gavin was looking at Richard following the person wearing his jacket from a distance. 

Gavin didn't need to hide, he was far back enough to not be spotted. Even with android vision (if that was a thing). 

The individual went through the backstage door which was guarded by a hefty man. He nodded to Richard as the android passed him and through the door. 

_ So this is where he's been going! _

Gavin waited a full minute and a half before standing and making his way to the guard. 

"Sorry, sir. This way is for approved personnel only." 

"Cut the shit, Lanz. Let me by." 

The man lowered his voice shuffling slightly closer to Gavin. "Not this time, Gav. Important stuff going on back there." 

"I could give a damn about how important it is. Let me through." 

The larger man was obviously having an internal battle with himself. "If I let you by I could lose this job. Come on, Gavin. Just this once?" 

A knowing smile spread across Gavin's face."Remember that case about the Red ice bust?" 

Lanz's face paled.

"Shame if the DPD got ahold of certain incriminating evidence about it." 

Lanz was fidgeting. " You don't have to-"

"Oh right! That evidence on the phone! Said phone is in my possession." Gavin growled the words "my possession", Lanz flinched at the aggressiveness. 

"Fine. Just don't cause trouble." The man stepped aside giving the detective access. He didn't like fighting Gavin. Gavin was a dirty fighter. 

Gavin patted his shoulder as he passed him. "Always nice working with you." 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

All Richard had to do was stand and look menacing. So that no one would pick a fight against her. Simple enough, he had been told on numerous circumstances how he had a severe case of "resting bitch face". Which has worked in favor given his line of work. 

The chemical compound of cigar smoke filled his nose. Littering his vision with its chemical compound before he fully entered the red room. 

A hardy deep laugh drafted into his ears as she took her respective seats. While he stood against the wall along with the man's bodyguards. "See you still bring your guard dog. Even after our last meeting." 

The woman shrugged, pulling out a cigarette from her clip bag. A man in all white leaned over with a lighter, lighting the lady's cancer stick.

"As you still surround this room with yours with my every visit. Only proper for me to have my own." 

The large man said nothing, only looking at her with a glint in his eyes. 

So, begin the meeting. Richard drowned it out every time. Finding their conversations meager with useful information. Instead, he took the time to do a temporary synopsis on his memory chip. 

First, he looked through video clips and deleted invaluable sections. Ones that usually contained Gavin were kept regardless. 

Richard has a file specifically for the detective and anything related to him. Such as, how much sugar and cream he preferred in a 12oz cup of coffee. Then the time Gavin saw a cat in an alleyway, only to reveal it was a raccoon. The way his lip slightly poked out after the realization was utterly delightful. How far Gavin could run before he showed signs of exhaustion, depending on his speed. That was hardly a scratch of everything he kept about the detective. He had so much more. 

Richard wondered is this what humans meant by, when they say obsession. 

No! This wasn't an obsession he just wanted to know everything he could about Gavin. That's what friends do, they try to learn about each other. According to Conner. Maybe he should ask Chris for a more human approach to the definition. 

Tina, Chris, and Gavin shared a connection that Richard secretly wished he possessed with Gavin. He would never act on it, especially now after how Gavin expressed his feelings toward him. Even if he had not directly come out and said he hated him, his wording was easy to dissect the true meaning. 

_ android….! _

The venom and disgust that was put into that simple word said enough. Gavin still loathed him. 

Richard Thirium pump seemed to tighten again but this time it didn't let up. Causing unknown emotions to course through his system. 

These foreign sensations were stronger than Richard suspected and snatched him out of synopsis. He focused his attention on his surroundings. 

"-ys a pleasure. Regardless of our different views." The hefty man smiled, standing, walking around the desk. 

_ 9:56PM. That long? _

The lady stood from her seat, letting the man approach her. "Of course. Sometimes other's views help with different perspectives."

They shook hands saying parting words. The man gave a small nod to Richard before sitting slightly atop the desk. Watching them. 

_ (Shit) _

That voice. He heard it behind the door. 

"We should get going," Richard told the woman, impatient to know if that was the detective he heard. 

She nodded. He held the door open for her, looking down the hall as he did. Nothing. 

He scanned the door. Nothing. He scanned the floor surrounding the door. 

A single shoe print stood out during the analysis. It was positioned in a way to inform Richard that someone was kneeling by the door. 

Richard stored the footprint design for later and would tomorrow scan Gavin's shoe. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Gavin pushed passed Lanz and floored it to the exit. There was no way he would let Richard catch him. He would rather give two paychecks to a stranger. 

Gavin hightailed it to his car almost slipping on the icy concrete in his haste. Once he had the door open he plopped down in the seat, started the engine, and zoomed out the parking lot. 

The adrenaline coursing through him caused his breathing to be quick and heavy. Gavin didn't slow down until he made it back to his apartment. 

Gavin turned the car off and laid back against the seat. He usually left his extra pills in the car but accidentally left them at the precinct. 

He took a deep breath running his hands down his face. "Ughh." 

Gavin wasn't sure which was running quicker; his heart or his thoughts. His heart thudded against his chest brutally. With him in panic his heartbeats were cartoonish; it seemed he could actually see the organ punching against his chest. It always made him think he was having a heart attack. Gavin took another deep breath and exhaled, remembering Richard's guiding voice the last time he had a panic attack. 

It seemed forever of Gavin focusing on inhaling and exhaling before the attack passed. He steadily remembered whenever he was with Richard, the panic attacks hardly if never happened. 

All of Gavin's problems and issues seemed to dull down whenever the android was with him. 

"All in your head, Gav," Gavin whispered to himself, slightly shaking and exhausted. He hated how tired he always became when he had one. 

Gavin huffed. He dreaded walking up the stairs to his apartment but also wanted to fall into his bed and sleep the week away. He sorta (really) wanted to snuggle with his cats too. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

February 25th, 2040 10:34AM (Monday)

It had been two weeks and Gavin and Richard hadn't spoken to each other. Not even a glance in each other's directions. Unless they were sneaking looks at each other. Numerous bets had been paid and re-opened around the precinct. 

Gavin had yet to open the mysterious letter, wanting Richard to look it over. No! He wanted the android to take the damage if something exploded. 

The urge to confront Richard about the club incident was gnawing at his belly. He had to stop himself each time from blurting out to the android every minute. Gavin probably looked constipated with the urge to keep it in. 

With their current situation, Gavin realized how much a role Richard played in his life. Hell, he thought of a funny joke and was about to tell the toaster, only to be let down. Recalling their silent treatment towards one another. 

Tina walked into the break room to see a hunched over Gavin staring tiredly at the cup sitting in front of him. 

"You look like complete shit." Tina grimaced, looking at the deeper than usual circles under Gavin's eyes. She took the seat next to the irritated detective. 

Gavin gave a soft sound of agreement. 

"You've been acting weird, Gav. Does this have something to do with the silence between you and Richard?" Tina asked, gesturing to Gavin's appearance and overall behavior. 

Gavin stayed silent, eyes piercing the styrofoam cup. 

Tina took that as a "yes" and put a hand against Gavin's back. " Why is this bothering you so much? I thought you would be ecstatic to not be bothered with the android." 

Gavin's lips parted to speak but shut them just as quick. 

"Just talk to me. When have you never couldn't?" 

Gavin looked at the cup in defeat. He knew it was only a matter of time before Tina or Chris would get tired of his bullshit. 

He had to admit it was stressful keeping how he felt inside. But when had it not? Gavin had always kept the things known as feeling under lock and key. Learning from his father that they only made it easier for others to strike where it hurt the most. 

Yet, Tina was one of his best friends. He should be able to tell his best friends anything and everything. But something stopped him each time he tried. 

Tina was regarding him with hopeful and troubled eyes. Hand still lightly against his middle back in support. 

"If you don't want to talk here we can wait after work?" Tina wasn't going to force him but was damn sure going to try her best to find out what was going on with him. 

The silent man waited a minute before nodding slightly. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

9:35PM 

Before Gavin could have his talk with Tina, a call came in about a bank robbery. 

Gavin couldn't catch a break. He was already knee-deep with the serial killer case. Then the late nights when his brain wouldn't stop thinking about the possibility of the case. During those times he would practically spend the night at the precinct. 

Conner and Anderson had apparently been called too. Both talking to a formally dressed woman on the sidewalk. Behind them stood the Citizen Bank of America. 

"Well if it isn't the old man and his loyal puppy." Gavin sniggered while passing by his co-workers, climbing the few stairs to the entrance. 

Hank gave a loud huff while Conner ignored him. 

Gavin avoided the taller, blue-eyed copy of Conner trailing behind him. Not a word was spoken between then on the awkward drive there. 

Gavin ducked under the police tape, opening the bank door. 

_ Was that lemon he just smelled? _

The detective __ sniffed at the air inside but didn't whiff anything but floor wax. 

_ Must've been my imagination _ .

Gavin looked around the spacious lobby, noting that everything seemed in order. 

Richard appositely came to the same conclusion given he didn't wander off to examine anything.

The marble floors glistened against the bright glare of the crystal chandelier above it. A row of help desk was lined on the right, a set of two chairs faced each. A collection of leather chairs and side tables made up the waiting area on the left. Tall fake trees decorated the corners of the lobby, as well as one on each side of the help desk.

This for sure wasn't a bank Gavin was depositing in anytime soon. 

He was about to make his way to the hallway blocked off with police tape but an officer stopped him, who was heading their way. " This is the weirdest robbery I've ever seen." 

"Why?" 

The officer shook her head." The deposit boxes didn't seem to have been broken into. They were all opened by key according to Conner." 

Gavin scoffed," Phck what he accords. The vaults down the hall?"

The woman rolled her eyes." Yeah three of them. One for deposit boxes and the others "stored" gold and cash." 

"You telling me they stole an entire vault worth of gold?" Gold was heavy as fuck, especially bars. There was no way the thief snatched that much gold without having at least 10 or more people helping.

The officer shook her head." No no. They took about a quarter of it. Not the case for the cash, all of it was stolen." 

Gavin nodded."What about the deposits?" 

"Not sure. We have someone looking through the records to see what is missing from them." 

"That could take a significant amount of time to assess all that was seized. Are the records attainable electronically?" Richard, who had been quietly standing beside Gavin, decided to ask his own questions. 

"In this day and age that's a given." She assured him, "Anyway, I'm needed outside." with a smile moving passed them.

Gavin proceeded to the vaults, unaware if Richard was behind him or not. 

As they went down the stairs, Gavin had definitely caught a whiff of lemon. The realization caused him to miss a step and having to balance himself on the rail. 

_ No fucking way. It can't be! _

The vault was empty except for two other officers talking amongst themselves. They turned at the audible footsteps as Gavin and Richard entered the depository. 

"Don't you two already have a case you can't solve. What gives?" 

Gavin gave the man an intimidating smile." What gives is my shoe up your ass. Now get the fuck out." 

The officer tried to hold Gavin's stare but dropped his glare after a few seconds. 

Gavin sneered." That's what I thought, pussy." 

"Fuck you, Reed." 

"Now you try to be nice!" 

The other officer finally had enough of the banter and shoved his fuming friend out the vault. 

Richard had walked away from Gavin when they first entered and paid some attention to the quarrel. He did have to admit what the other man said bothered him but Gavin's quick comeback aided with the emotion's departure. 

Richard focused on the deposit boxes in front of him. Information crowded his vision about the boxes. The owners, first payment, last payment, annual charges, etc, but nothing leading to who broke in. 

The deposit boxes required two keys to open. Obviously, the owners weren't going to hand over the key to some of their most valuable possessions. Then the bank key which was probably stolen when the thief broke in. 

Something was odd about this situation. Guards patrolled through the bank at night; two androids one human. If one stood before the vault room entrance, how did the thief/thieves get by them? There was no evidence of a break-in from within the vault walls, which means they entered by the door. 

The front doors showed no signs of forced entry. Two guards were supposedly stationed in the lobby. 

All of this leads to someone letting the robber/s inside the bank and giving them the key. 

Richard would request that he be the one to interrogate the guards. Conner would have to sit this one out. 

"It can't be the same person. No way." The detective whispered to himself. Richard turned from the boxes and looked over at the shorter man. 

Gavin was grumbling to himself, arms crossed, looking towards the corner. 

It's been torture for the android not to speak to the human. Richard wanted so badly to tell Gavin what he had deduced about the case. Just for Gavin to explain to him his view on the matter. Richard was aware of how he delighted in hearing his partner's voice when he became captivated in a case. The way his eyes lit up during his explanations. The way he made sure that what he talked about was being understood. The passion Gavin showed during investigations was breathtaking to Richard. It showed a different side of the man, making Richard crave to learn more of Gavin when he was not at work. 

Richard was just about to break the long silence between them but was stopped by Conner and Hank entering the vault. 

Gavin turned around, then seeing who it was groaned loudly. "The crusty krab and his faithful pet." 

"Ohh fuck off, Reed." Hank shot back. " Just came to see if Richard had locked you in here. Give the world a little peace" 

"Not today you old fart. I'm still free and at large." Gavin grinned. 

With that Hank and Gavin got in a battle of insults and name-calling. 

"I take it you have gathered the parallel amount of evidence as I obtained?" Conner asked, walking over to him leaving the older man with Gavin. 

Richard hummed. " Did the roof prove to be absent of evidence?" 

**_ Yes. Nothing of the unordinary  _ **

Richard nodded. 

Conner shifted, (something he no doubts learned from Hank). " Are you ok? This is in fact the longest you two have gone without speaking to each other." 

"That is a conversation for a more appropriate time, Conner." Richard settled. 

Baby blue spread across his brother's nose and cheeks.

**_ Of course.  _ **

Richard's attention was back on Gavin when he heard the man give a loud shout of "get fucked" to Hank. Before stomping his way out the vault. 

"I see why you stopped talking to him! He's insufferable." Hank shook his head, looking at Gavin's retreating form. 

Richard ignored Hank's comment and turned back to Conner.

**_ How are you constantly in his presence?  _ **

Conner shrugged. 

**_ Same thing pertaining to you and detective Reed.  _ **

"I suppose." With that, Richard left his predecessor and his partner in the vault, in search of Gavin. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The night air was cold on his face and fingers. He ignored it and pulled out a cigarette from its pack, brought it to his lips, and lit it. He really needed to quit. Maybe soon.

Flicking the ash off the cigarette, Gavin shivered. It was cold as hell out here, what was he doing trying to smoke right now. He needs to be back in the bank trying to find clues. 

Even as he thought it he made no move to put out the cigarette and walk back inside. Instead leaning on one of the limestone columns decoration the front of the bank. 

Now that he was alone he found it easier to think. Such as, why did he smell that chemically citrus scent in the bank. Gavin would've bet his last penny that's what his nose picked up. 

Does that mean the killer is also part of the bank robbery? How and for what? Both the crime scenes had their similarities. For one: no evidence, second: no visible entry or exit. 

It was still too many holes in the murder cases, now the bank robbery. It was driving Gavin crazy. Looks like it was going to be another night at the precinct, trying to find connections. 

He groaned. Gavin didn't even want to think how long he would be reviewing evidence tonight. But it's not like nobody is making him do it, he just feels that he has to. Cause who knows he may get a breakthrough or at least find something between the lines. 

He tossed the finished cigarette to the ground, stepping on it. Where was that toaster? He was ready to go. He had a long night ahead of him. 

Gavin stepped away from the column and began walking back inside the bank. When he and Richard almost collided into one another. 

Gavin hopped back, looking up at Richard in slight shock. His heart was banging against his chest. That surprised the hell out of him!

Richard, unaffected with the sudden almost collision, observed Gavin with contained amusement. How did such adorable reactions come from a man who was so aggressive?

A patch of pink had appeared on the bridge of Gavin's nose. " About to head back. You coming?" 

Richard nodded. " We are going to the precinct, correct?" 

Gavin had turned around and was walking to his car. "  _ I'm  _ going to the precinct; taking you home." 

"I would prefer it if I went with you to the DPD," Richard spoke, as he caught up to Gavin with two strides. 

"For what? To watch how much coffee I drink!?" The man countered, pressing the unlock button on his car keys. The black GT Mustang's lights flashed at the command. 

"Two minds are better than one, detective. Given that my mind is worth more than two." The android quipped, opening the passenger car door and taking his seat. 

"Narcissistic phck." 

"Far from that, detective." Richard missed their banter. 

"Yeah. Whatever." 

A small tilt of Gavin's lips proved to the android that so did his partner. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

February 26th, 2040 2:34AM (Tuesday)

Richard looked in disdain at the 4 and a half-empty cups of coffee on Gavin's desk. He had told the man he should have stopped 2 cups ago. Also, caffeine can cause anxiety and anxious behaviors. The detective flipped him off telling him to "phck off". 

It was dark in the precinct, except the desk lamps illuminating Gavin's and Richard's space. The detective was sitting in his chair, staring at the papers that littered his desk. While the android was sitting across from him 

The android watched as Gavin glared back and forth from the large map on his desk to a tablet. 

"Okay. I got something! Well, I think I do. Listen, remember how the SG200 was employed at a bank as a guard." 

Richard nodded, pulling up info on that case. 

Gavin picked the tablet up and scrolled down. " Which was the exact same bank that was just robbed." 

Richard viewed the information going across his vision. " The timeframes between the murder of the SG200 and bank robbery are 2 weeks and a couple days. " 

"There could be an informant. Someone who works at the bank?" Gavin thought out loud, tapping his cheek with his index finger. 

"That is highly possible, given the precision of the break-in and robbery." The android agreed, closing the file of the second murder. Continuing to look over the notes regarding the robbery.

Gavin hummed as he studied each and every file, note, and recording on the murders. He would have been looking into the bank robbery but it was only one page of notes about it. More information would be placed into the file once the other officers called on the scene had anything to contribute. While the rest was stored in Richard's brain video recorder thingy. If the android found anything interesting he would tell Gavin. Gavin was sure of it. 

"Detective Reed, when examining the deposit boxes. Nothing appeared to be missing from them. For instance, authentic jewelry, deeds, policies, contracts, etc. were all present." 

"So nothing was taken from the deposit?" Gavin asked startled because if nothing was taken that was another question added to the damn case. Yet, was also less time they had to spend searching for missing valuables. So no angry bank patrons beating on their backs. 

Richard nodded, re-reading the report Conner had just now sent to him. "Correct. The only stolen items from the bank were the cash and gold bars." 

A groan left Gavin's lips as he ran his hand down his face, the other holding the tablet. He set the electronic down on the desk and drummed his fingers across the smooth device. Looking across his desk to Richard with tired eyes. "Why would a thief steal all the cash but only half of the gold bars? Did they take all the gold they needed? If so, what for? No fucking way their mothers' taught 'em not to be greedy." 

Richard had to admit that those were questions that possibly had answers they were not going to receive anytime soon. 

A low humored chuckle left the detective."Damn. This must be fucking hard if the most advanced android model is lost." 

"Anyone would be hindered from this scarcity amount of evidence of this case, Detective.” Richard retorted, eyeing Gavin with calculating blue eyes. 

“Never said they wouldn’t, toaster.” The detective mumbled, rolling his eyes, “Didn't mean to hurt your feelings.” than giving the android a grin that showed all his teeth. 

“ It would take more than that to even graze my “feelings” let alone cause them distress.” 

Gavin whistled, “Careful, you're starting to sound like me.” a small smirk on his lips.

“We should resume viewing the evidence.” Richard declared, turning back to the papers on his desk. 

Gavin hesitated. He was enjoying talking to the android after two weeks. Which to most wasn't nothing but for Gavin was like a month. Especially when it was someone who could take his attitude without so much as a blink. Then dish it back to him without missing a beat. 

Gavin racked his mind for something to say that wouldn't come off as awkward. Should he ask him to open the letter now? Or was it not a good time?

"Is there something wrong, detective?" Richard asked, after noticing that the man was staring at the floor as if it had the answers to all his problems. 

Gavin's head shot up at the voice and looked at the android with confusion."Huh? Uh no! Just thinking about the...case!" 

A perfect eyebrow raised in puzzlement. Gavin had just lied. It wouldn't bother Richard normally however, the man lied for such a simple question. 

Gavin turned in the chair to face the monitor and hovered his fingers over the keyboard. Richard watched as Gavin fidgeted in the chair. Bouncing his leg quickly, cursing when he banged it against the desk. 

"What do you think they want the android parts for? To build something? Throw us off?" Gavin asked, bouncing his leg again, idly 

"There are boundless possibilities of usage for android components. Even if narrowing the prospects to the persistent seized components, there are still abundant capabilities." 

Gavin rolled his eyes and gave Richard a deadpan glare. "At least eleven of those words weren't necessary and you know that." 

"Did they fall above your understanding?" Richard smirked, amused with the man in front of him. Of course, he could have used simplified words but he knew that complex words irritated Gavin. Especially when the point could get across sooner when simplified. It was entertaining watching the annoyance on Gavin's face with each complex word he spoke. 

Gavin faked a smile and gave him the middle finger. Richard's slight tilt of lips turned into a small smile. " Stop fucking with me, assface." 

"Why, I would never, detective Reed." Richard teased, in faux bewilderment. 

Gavin honesty tried and failed to keep the smile from forming on his face. He really did. Yet, the way the android's usually stoic face contoured into relaxed amusement was fascinating to Gavin. 

For someone that barely so much as raises an eyebrow to anything. It seemed odd and out of place for the genuine expression to show on the android's face. Gavin figured he must look like a damn fool the way he's staring at Richard's tilted pretty lips. 

_ Just one little tast- _

Richard cleared his throat, unnecessarily, removing his arms from the table and sitting straight in the chair. "I have a question for you, Gavin? Unrelated to the case." 

The smile fell from the man's face so quickly it seemed it jumped and ran to the door. " What?"

"Two weeks ago you were acting strange. That day has been constant on my mind because you expressed emotions towards me that I thought you no longer harbored towards me. Was I wrong in my assumption that we were in a friendship?" 

Gavin was honestly speechless. He had always figured that androids truly didn't feel emotions as deep as they implied. Yet, here Richard was expressing concern for him and hurt for himself. Friendship! Friendship? He felt they were close enough to be friends? Gavin agreed! For damn sure, he agreed. 

Maybe this was what Gavin's stupid heart needed to hear so it would stop beating twice as hard for the android. Then his brain would turn those vivid unfriendly images into something that involved Tina and Chris type imagery. 

"Gavin?" 

"Shit, yeah? I mean ugggh. Listen, what happened that day was because I had an issue that morning. I should have followed the saying " keep your problems at home and work at work". Gavin knew he should apologize but he wasn't sure how to go about doing it. That's one thing he will admit that he's horrible at. 

"Has the issue been solved?" Richard asked head cocked slightly to the side. 

_ Damn the androids' concern. It was doing things to him. _

Gavin shrugged, looking down. "Sorta." 

Richard didn't like to think of the detective in any troubling situation. " Is there anything I can do to turn that "sorta" into a "yes" ?" 

This is what pulled Gavin to the stupid toaster. Does he not understand what he's saying? "Just stop trying to fix….stop being concerned. Humans have problems all the time, tincan. Trust me, I'm a human that has way too many issues for anyone to worry about me. You'll run out of RAM trying to keep up." He tried to joke it off, Gavin wanted this topic to end as soon as it started. He hated showing how pathetic he truly was when it came to kindness and basic kindness. To Gavin, if someone was nice they only wanted something from you. 

"If we are friends, then that means I am here to support you through and during arduous circumstances that cause you hardship. Even anger, Gavin." Richard meant every word he had spoken. The thought of the man in front of him experiencing something that caused him to lash out and do a behavioral 360, was worrying. As his friend, Richard would try his best to lessen the detective's problems. 

"Just shut up already. Your question is over. I answered it. Now it's my turn." Gavin didn't want to hear anything else about himself come out of the android's mouth. There would be no way he would be able to stop himself from kissing the blue-eyed tempter. 

Richard watched him for a silent moment. "Very well, Gavin. I still request a more direct answer." 

Gavin rolled his eyes. " Whatever. Anyway, what where you doing at the strip club?" 

Richard's eyebrows scrunched slightly before relaxing in realization. " I will answer your question if you answer another of mine." 

With a dramatic whine, Gavin leaned back in his chair and kicked his feet up on the desk. "Fine" 

Gavin was in for a long morning.


	4. Mini Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short short chapter that gives background to Cheese and Tip (Gavin's cats)

Mini chapter 

December 1st, 2039 7:43PM (Thursday) 

"Get ya ass down from there, Cheese!" The tabby scrambled from the kitchen lamp, onto the table and ran to the living room.

Gavin shook his head touching the light so it would stop swinging. " What type of cat do I have?" 

* _ CRASH*  _

"Cheese, I swear to everything if you've fucked my shit up more!" Gavin ran to the living room to find his floor lamp on the ground. Light bulb shattered and the bottom part of the lamp broke off. 

Cheese looked up at him with round yellow orbs. As if to tell her owner "I'm sorry but fuck that lamp" 

"I should have left your fluffy ass in that damn drain. Why can't you just sleep 16 hours like a normal cat, you destructive fuck?!" Cheese was lifted by her stomach with a sturdy hand. When high enough she scrambled to the man's shoulder, tail swishing back and forth hitting Gavin in the face. 

"It's definitely time for a sleepover at Uncle Chris's." The feline gave a low meow at the statement. 

Gavin walked back into the kitchen, picking up the plate he was drying. " What do you have against lamps anyway?" 

Cheese nuzzled into Gavin's neck before relaxing atop his shoulder. 

Gavin washed and dried the dishes with a sleeping cat on his shoulder. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

December 2nd, 2039 6:12PM (Friday) 

Chris, Tina, and Gavin decided it had been ages since they went out and enjoyed a drink together. 

Chris busy with not only work but with his family. And Tina and her girlfriend spending time with one another. Gavin had his hands full with Cheese, who was about twenty hands fulls. Might as well have been four toddlers running around his apartment. 

"I am so over shopping, I should arrest myself because it's a crime. One person does not need that many damn shoes!" Tina huffed, turning up her shot of whiskey.

Chris nodded." Tell me about it. I love my kids, don't get me wrong. But they have been driving me up the wall." 

Gavin snorted. "Tina yours is light work. Chris, you have kids; so I sympathize. However, neither of you own Cheese." 

"True." Both agreed. Chris and Tina knew the hellfire that Gavin's feline companion was. Oddly, when with Chris, Cheese behaved better than when with Tina. With Tina, she became evil incarnated and never seemed to stop tearing things up. 

"How is the little spicy dip?" 

Gavin sipped his margarita disguised in a beer bottle. "She broke my fucking lamp last night." 

Chris chuckled, bumping Gavin's shoulder with his." What does she have against lamps?" 

"As if I know." 

"Ehh you love her just the way she is." Tina smiled.

"True." Gavin shrugged, enjoying being around his friends. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

December 3rd, 2039 2:45PM (Saturday) 

Gavin had left the apartment to go and buy groceries. When the detective left his apartment it was in decent condition. When he came back the condition had dropped to disaster. 

If he hadn't expected to see toilet paper scattered across the floor, torn papers, a large red stain on the carpet, ripped bag of food, garbage littering the kitchen. Gavin would be angry, instead, annoyance and disappointment traveled his nerves. 

Shutting the door," Where are you, you little asshole?" Gavin shuffled through the mess into the kitchen and set the groceries on the counter. 

Picking up the broom, Gavin began to sweep the food in a pile. Then push it into the dustpan and pouring in a plastic bag. 

He then started loading a garbage bag with the trash and papers littering both the living room and kitchen. Throwing the bag next to the trash can when he was done. 

Gavin then set to work on removing the red stain behind the couch with stain remover and carpet cleaner. He honestly didn't know what it was but it came out easy. 

The bathroom was next, where the toilet paper roll was shredded throughout the room. Gavin scooped up the paper and discarded it in the bin next to the toilet. 

"Come out, come out wherever you are, you little asshole." 

A meow had the man turning around, looking down at the orange fluff that has caused the mess. 

'Meow'

"Don't 'meow' me you bastard." 

Cheese rubbed against Gavin's leg, affectionately. Like she didn't trash up his apartment. 

Gavin stepped out of the feline's affection circle and into the bedroom. Changed his thick sweater for a muscle shirt and jeans for basketball shorts. 

When Gavin went back into the kitchen, Cheese was pawing at the groceries. "Oh no, you don't." 

Gavin picked her up and sat her on the floor. She then jumped onto the dining table and watched her owner curiously. 

As he was putting the strawberries in the refrigerator, the doorbell rang through the apartment. 

Cheese jumped from the table and dashed to the front door. Gavin followed her annoyed. 

Gavin looked through the peephole and saw Chris and Tina in their uniforms. 

Quickly unlocking the door, Gavin swung it open. "What happened!?" 

"Why does something have to happen for us to show up?" Chris asked. 

Leaning on the doorframe," Both of you are in uniform. Usually, when a police officer shows up to someones' house dressed up, something has gone down." Gavin explained. 

Tina rolled her eyes. "Yeah well, nothing has happened. We just have a surprise for you!" 

Gavin raised his eyebrow. "Like what?" 

"Let us in and we'll show you." Chris bargained. 

Gavin pretended to think it over before moving aside letting them inside. "This better be good." 

Chris and Tina sat on the couch excitement pouring off them. Gavin took a seat in the recliner next to the couch, curious about what his friends have for him. "Close your eyes, hands out." 

"No! You two are not about to put a spider in these hands." Cheese jumped onto the recliner's armrest beside Gavin, curious about the new smell coming from the familiar people beside them. 

"Close your eyes." They huffed in sync. 

"Ugh fine," Gavin grumbled, closing his eyes with a frown, holding his hands out. 

A few seconds of shuffling from the two people beside him, Gavin flinched as something soft was laid gently in his outstretched hands. 

The first thought that passed through Gavin's mind was: Tarantula. " I swear on everything if this is a tarantula." 

Chris laughed. " Open your eyes, detective scary." 

Gavin opened an eye and peeked down hesitantly at the object in his hands. A small ball of fluff laid unmoving in the center of his palms. 

Cheese inched closer to the ball of fluff, sniffing profusely.

Gavin inspected it closer before, "A fuzzy keychain. You put on a whole drama for a keychain?" staring at his friends in disbelief.

" No, you dumbass. Touch it." 

Gavin rolled his eyes then shifted the fuzzy ball in one hand. Before he could poke it, the thing moved. Gavin stilled and waited. 

Tiny green eyes blinked up at him. Miniature bushy ears flicked slightly as a tiny black nose peeked out as it raised its head. 

It took all of Gavin's control not to squeal. A kitten; a small version of a cat! With fluffy obsidian hair and cute little paws. Oh! Gavin was in love already. 

Cheese looked at Gavin then back to the kitten and meowed. 

"Where did you find it?" Gavin asked, rubbing a finger gently behind the kitten's ear. 

"We were on patrol and Tina spotted the box. Had "Free worthless kittens" written on the side." Chris shook his head explaining, "To think it was 7 degrees today; a miracle he didn't freeze to death. Was the only one in the box." watching the kitten shuffle closer to Gavin's petting hand.

The older (1 year) cat licked the younger several times before jumping down to the floor and trotting towards the bedroom. 

A grin broke across the detective's face. " Phck, you guys are the fucking best! What should I name him?" 

"Boxy?" 

"No."

"Worthy?"

"Nice, but no." 

"Shitcreek." 

" What? No!" 

" Fine, you pick. Since you two are the naming expert." Gavin huffed, picking up the kitten to eye level and making kissy sounds at him. 

Chris and Tina were silent for a while the only noise; Gavin making baby sounds to the kitten and the kitten meowing back. 

Until Gavin spotted the white on the end of the kitten's tail. "I got it!" 

Both of his friends looked up eyebrows raised, waiting for the next idiotic name.

" Tip. His name shall be Tip!" 


	5. Short AF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter short AF. 😭😭  
> Once again has not been beta'd

(Forgot to put this. 😣😣) 

Android Communication to each other---  **_Real Hot Girl Shit_ **

Richard's Thoughts---  **Real Hot Girl Shit**

Gavin's Thoughts---  _ Real Hot Girl Shit  _

Chapter 4 Part 1

February 26th, 2040 4:27 AM (Tuesday)

" The woman that I was accompanying is somewhat of a friend that I am in debt to." Richard had taken a seat atop Gavin's desk, sliding the detective's legs over. 

"A friend that you owe a debt to? Some friend if you ask me." Gavin snorted, adjusting his repositioned legs so that the left was resting on top. 

"For respectable reasons." The android responded. 

Gavin gave Richard a look of disbelief and curiosity. " Can't wait to hear this." 

"Before I began, I request discretion concerning the topic." The android's blue eyes seemed to darken to sapphires at the request. Looking down at Gavin waiting for his response. Gavin shifted in his seat, cause that look; on that face was porn worthy. 

"This mouth is under lock and key." Gavin quipped, pretending to lock his mouth then putting the key in his pocket.

Those dark eyes focused on the laid back human for a few seconds. Gavin was waiting for a command. A command he would desperately follow and wait longingly for the next. Why did this particular android have to be his partner? 

"The name of the woman is Ylaine Ovson. Ylaine is a networker for the Detroit black market." Gavin's eyes widened at the mention of the black market but kept quiet. 

"To answer one question; When off duty I took it upon myself to pursue a purse thief. As he leads me through an ally, he promptly shot me near my Thirium pump. Resulting in his evasion and my pump seeping thirium." 

An itch of anger crept through Gavin, hearing that Richard got hurt and he had no idea. Despite wanting to call the android a bitch, Gavin continued to stay silent. 

"Warnings displayed over my vision rendered me unable to continue to track the suspect. However, beforehand I had scanned the suspect's fingerprints, resulting in his capture two days afterward." Richard told, seemingly proudly. Gavin almost snorted. 

" That had nothing to do with Ylaine." The detective stated matter of factly. 

"Perhaps. Yet I understand that you would have been curious and questioned me about the outcome of the incident." Richard looked down at Gavin with a raised eyebrow, as if saying "am I wrong".

The worst part was that the toaster was right. Gavin always had liked a good chase with a criminal and loved to hear other stories about them. 

Gavin shrugged, "So what. Get back to the story." glaring up at the android. 

"Very well. Before I completely shut down, Ylaine had forced me into "Temporary Induced Shut Down" also known as TISD." 

"Whoa, so an android can be put into a coma?" That's exactly what it sounded like to, Gavin, anyway. Something important was damaged in Richard and this woman had to force him to shut down to slow the android's components from overworking. 

"For it is rare, if not nonexistent, that I say this but, great job, detective Reed. Excellent comparison." Richard's praise may have been said with a thoughtful expression. However, his tone was as if he was congratulating a kindergartner on writing their name correctly. 

Gavin couldn't tell if he was bullshitting with him or not. But huffed and waited for the android to continue. 

Richard followed the direction of the dog tags, when Gavin exhaled, they slid from the man's chest and clinked softly as they met again on the side of his folded arm. Richard for some reason instantly envied the necklace. Wanting to be the one to deliver soft caresses to his partner's chest. 

**Watch him squirm beneath me**

"Take a picture, fucker. It'll last longer." 

**I have numerous, Gavin**

Gavin's voice pulled him from unexpected thoughts. Richard dragged his eyes away from the detective's chest and looked to the side. 

"Afterwards, I awoke in a warehouse, connected to various equipment. I was laid upon a makeshift operation table, yet the equipment being used was someone who occupied a field of Android remedial." Richard continued, reaching inside his pants pocket for something. His software instability was climbing for some reason. 

Richard retracted his hand, a silver coin between his fingers. He began to roll it across his fingers. Once the coin rolled to the pinkie he would let it drop slightly, then toss it to the other hand and do the same thing. 

Gavin stared transfixed at the movements. They were quick, calculated, and damn it was hot as phck. Not once did the android look down to readjust the coin or confirm the location of it. Gavin would look at those nimble fingers all day if he knew he wouldn't spring a boner. 

Gavin pinched the bridge of his nose shaking his head slightly. 

_Not the time to be thinkin' of that. And why is he doing that now anyway?_

"Then what happened?" Gavin asked rolling his hand for Richard to continue. Eyes still trained on skillful fingers. 

Richard cocked his head to the side slightly. " Ylaine proceeded to repair what was damaged while conversing about her occupation. Once complete, I requested that I reimburse her aid." 

Gavin's jaw ticked. "Are you bullshittin' with me? What you meant was, 'You asked could you repay her'. You complicated bastard!" 

The android flashed Gavin his perfect teeth, "Oh I apologize, Gavin. It will not happen again." smugness radiating off him. 

Gavin shuffled in the chair." Like hell." 

"Thus inaugurated our current compromise." Richard finished, staring at the detective. 

"Phck you," Gavin smirked, no real venom in the words. He found it relaxing? Normal? To bicker with the android just felt…..right. Gavin frowned. _Was this part of that stupid crus- No. No. No. Grown ass people did not have crushes._ Let alone Gavin. 

The man grimaced. Who would honestly, in their right mind, would look at him in any romantic way? His feelings for anyone had only once moved past the 'heart fluttering, constant staring, daydreaming' stage. That relationship had lasted 3 long years. A shot of pain passed through his eyes remembering the time he wasted in and on that relationship. 

" -your question. Now it is my turn." 

Gavin looked up at Richard. One perfect eyebrow raised, as he waited for Gavin to focus on him once again. 

"Get on with it. Unlike you, I require sleep or coffee." 

"What were you doing at the same club, on the same day?" Richard spoke with a slight authoritative note. To Gavin, the android always spoke with a hint of that in his tone. It made Richard come off as brash and vain, even though the android wasn't either of those things. 

Gavin's mind seemed to finally click at what Richard just asked. 

_So Richard did see him but didn't acknowledge him? And here he was thinking he was so sneaky._

"I decided to take a break. You can't bust me about that." Was his partner about to lecture him on leaving work? Or better yet on what his work priorities should be? He wasn't some fucking kid. 

Richard shook his head, " Which I have no intentions of doing. I simply want an explanation for your presence eavesdropping on the meeting that I was attending?" looking at Gavin with piercing eyes, that left room for no excuses. 

But Gavin being Gavin there was no way he would take the easy way. " Who the phck said I was? Need me to contact CyberLife, tell them your system is making you see shit?" 

Richard smirked. He figured his partner would deflect." I say you were. Continue to deny if you wish, Gavin. However, you're making this difficult for only you." 

Gavin narrowed his eyes, " What are you talking 'bout?" 

"What I asked is particularly specific. You are the detective yet fail to understand." That smirk stayed in place as Richard spoke to the man. Coin lazily rolling between the android's fingers. 

Gavin took a minute to think about the wording of the questions. The confidence that the android asked it with. Then it hit him! Richard had some damn evidence on him. _That son of a bitch!_

Gavin signed and lowered his feet from the desk, onto the floor. "Okay fine you caught me. What gave me away?" 

The smug look that came across Richard's face was almost knocked off. Gavin's hand twitched to contain the impulse to punch Richard square in his metal jaw. 

"A shoeprint." 

Gavin's face fell." A damn shoeprint?" 

"As cliche as that is, you somehow found yourself at the incriminating end of it." Richard chuckled. A deep, throaty sound that sent a pleasant tingle throughout Gavin's body. 

Gavin sighed, realizing he would have to explain. Coming up with a lie on the spot was proving to be difficult for the detective. Any other time Gavin would have already had a backup excuse. Hell, he could have come up with a lie as he spoke but for some damn reason, nothing was forming in his brain. _Yes, he had one._

"What I said at first was true; I was there just to get a break. Get my mind off some bullshit. " 

Richard nodded, waiting for the flustered man to continue. Moving the coin just on the next throw so it landed on his wrist. Before letting it roll down into his palm, then proceeding with more tricks. 

"I wasn't there knowing you or your friend would be there; Complete coincidence." Gavin picked up a pen laying on his desk and began to spin it. 

"Saw the 'RK900' on someone who obviously wasn't you. Thought, when the phck did they release a new variation of that fucker!" Gavin looked down at the floor; deciding that this would be easier without looking into Richard's eyes. 

Richard couldn't help but think that the detective resembled a child who had to explain what they did wrong. A small smile appearing on his lips at the cuteness of it. 

"While I'm sitting there trying not to have a crisis, low and behold you walk in." Gavin conjured up the same expression he had at the club. Richard raised an eyebrow but kept silent. 

At this point, the pen was a blur between Gavin's fingers. His nervousness climbing and moving towards a tunnel of anxiety. 

_It shouldn't even be this hard!_ Gavin was loud, brash, and did not hold shit back. Never afraid to admit a damn thing. Yet when it came to that fucking terminator all of that crumbled. _Just spit it out, you pussy piece of shit!_

"Detective?" It seemed that the floor should have caved under Gavin's heavy stare. He was slightly trembling- No! That was just his leg bouncing. "Is everything okay? Can you proceed with your explanation?" 

Gavin wet his lips before answering." Yeah….just give me a minute. Trying to remember." 

**A lie** , Richard detected. It seemed that Gavin forgot that he possessed the ability. 

The man straightens slightly from his slump posture. "And I'm like, WHAT. THE. PHCK. So imagine my surprise when I saw you following her to the back." 

"When it comes to people I ca- know I can sometimes get nosey. Usually doing the wrong time. Don't judge me." Gavin shrugged, tossing the pen back on the desk. Reposition his foot into a more sturdy position to continue bouncing his leg. 

"No judgment here," Richard assured. 

Gavin snorted." As you already know, I followed you and listened. And that's that." 

"Why?" The android asked.

Frowning, Gavin looked up at the android, confused. "Why, what? 

"I understand that curiosity fueled your spying yet, that does not explain- nevermind. I appreciate your willingness to explain, detective." Richard still did not understand something but would leave it. He pushed the man enough for the day. 

Gavin considered Richard for a second before remembering something. Reaching for an envelope under a magazine, then sliding it across the desk to the android. Who glanced down at it. " Need you to check that out. Make sure it ain't dangerous or some shit." 

Artificial blue eyes focused on the envelope, scanning for any oddities. After a few seconds, Richard slid the envelope back. " It is harmless." 

The detective hurriedly grabbed the envelope and practically ripped it open. Gavin pulled the folded paper out before carelessly tossing the torn envelope over his shoulder. 

"Alrighty, let's see the goods." Gavin unfolded the paper, seeing the first word, and crumbled it into a ball. Throwing it in the trash bin beside the desk. 

Richard shifted atop the desk," I'm guessing there are no goods?" resting the coin between his pointer and middle finger. 

"Nah, just a bitch ass relative trying to make up for lost time." 

Richard nodded. "Elijah Kamski." 

"I would ask how you know that but that would be stupid of me." Gavin mumbled, picking at the dog tags around his neck. Looking at his watch; time read 6:49A.M.

Richard pocketed the coin, rising from the desk. Glancing at Gavin,"I suggest you take the day off detective. You have been awake for 16.24 hours. A productive day from you is highly unlikely." 

Gavin stood from his chair and stretched, an audible pop came from his back. "Ughhh phck that feels good."

Groaning once more Gavin opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he noticed Richard's LED pulsing a bright red. " Umm you okay?" 

The detective could feel the heat coming from his face when the android spoke. " Fine, Gavin. Just a minor error that needed correction." A deep, throaty sound. That seemed to come from Richard's entire form. And straight from one of Gavin's dirty fantasies. 

"If you say so. Headed home um night, Tincan." Richard nodded his fairway at the retreating man. 

For some reason the detective's nerves were on end as he proceeded to the exit. Something that only happened when he was in danger. It was only him and Richard in the precinct, unless the few lock-ups were counted. Gavin was honestly confused. _Was a red dot on him? Did someone sneak pass them?_

Gavin footsteps to the door seemed to become heavier and harder to **execute.** The feeling intensified and traveled to the center of his spine. If he hadn't know better, he'd think something was digging into his back. 

Oddly enough when the doors closed behind him the feeling vanished. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

8:02AM 

_**I am aware that you and detective Reed are not communicating. However, it is unlike him to not have given a forewarning of his absence from work.** _

_**The detective would not have been productive today. His exhaustion levels were exceedingly high. I informed him of this and he decided he would take the day off.** _

_**That would mean you and the detective are talking to one another?** _

Richard rolled his eyes. _**Yes, Conner.**_

_**That is good to hear.** _

_**How so?** _

_**You were what, Hank, calls it "Moody".** _

_**I do not become "Moody**_ " 

_**That statement can be challenged, brother** _

………..

Conner smiled at his brother's silence. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the living college!!!

Okay so to all that enjoy the story and is waiting for more. You sadly will be for a while. 😣 I've started classes again. Balancing that with work doesn't give me much free time. 

However rest assured, I will be continuing this. 🥰.


End file.
